Heavenly Light
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Por trás das aparências, por trás dos momentos que todos viam, havia a intimidade deles dois. Era quando os olhos de ambos tinham brilho divino, como o amor deles. The Lost Canvas, El Cid e Sísifo, Yaoi. Presente de AS do NEED FOR FIC para Fab Scorpio


**HEAVENLY LIGHT (Luz Divina)**

 **Autor: ShiryuForever94**

 **AVISO: Se não pretende comentar, então faça-me um grande favor e NÃO LEIA! A quem for deixar um comentário, desde já meu muito obrigado!**

Categoria: Presente Amigo Secreto A&M 2015 para FAB SCORPIO, [Projeto] Ano Zodiacal III, Signo: Capricórnio, [Projeto] Indie Songs Saint SeiyaSaint, Seiya, Slash, MxM relationship, The Lost Canvas, Sísifo de Sagitário e El Cid de Capricórnio, Songfic: Breath of Life – Florence + The Machine

Advertências: Talvez um pouco repetitivo, meio dramático demais, mas foi emocionante escrever com essa música.

Classificação: R

Capítulos: 1 (one shot)

Completa: [X] Yes [ ] No

Resumo: Por trás das aparências, por trás dos momentos que todos viam, havia a intimidade deles dois. Era quando os olhos de ambos tinham brilho divino, como o amor deles.

* * *

 **HEAVENLY LIGHT (Luz Divina)**

 **ShiryuForever94**

* * *

O sol já ia alto, mas ainda era cedo. A brisa morna se espalhava pelas colunas do templo de Sagitário. Um homem calado subia as escadarias internas até a área reservada aos aposentos do cavaleiro, com ramos de flores e plantas nas mãos.

"Olá, Sísifo. O dia está bem quente hoje, mas acho que está até agradável. Eu arrumei alguns dos seus arcos e poli algumas das suas pontas de flecha. Também cuidei de algumas das flores do seu jardim, mas não tenho muito jeito com isso então achei melhor parar antes de estragar tudo."

El Cid abriu as cortinas do quarto onde o corpo inerte de Sísifo repousava e tentou não pensar tanto assim no fato de que talvez ele nem o ouvisse.

Não queria pensar que o havia perdido para sempre. Havia uma brecha, tinha que haver, em algum lugar, para tirar Sísifo daquela situação. Sentou-se ao lado do namorado e segurou-lhe a mão com carinho. Suas próprias mãos, tão grandes e calosas, eram um contraste com as mãos menos danificadas de Sísifo.

"Desculpe o toque caloso. Sabe que minhas mãos são pesadas e cheias de hematomas. Acho que você já se acostumou, não é mesmo?" El Cid não costumava conversar, não costumava se emocionar, não com qualquer outro, mas era leal ao extremo e dedicado ao sentimento que tinha por Sísifo.

"Será que pode apenas mexer um dedo? Talvez tremer seus lábios? Me faça saber que você ainda está aí, em algum lugar, que eu não o perdi..."

Sabia que não haveria movimento e de vez em quando toda a confiança de que acharia um meio de salvar o homem que amava abandonava o cavaleiro de capricórnio e tudo que ele conseguia fazer era soluçar baixinho, desanimado.

 **I was looking for a breath of life**

 **A little touch of heavenly light**

 **But all the choirs in my head sang ''no''**

 **Eu estava buscando por um sopro de vida**

 **Um pequeno toque de luz divina**

 **Mas todos os corais em minha cabeça cantavam "não"**

"Só um sinal de que você ainda existe, que ainda posso ter esperança. Não mate minha esperança, Sísifo." Sua voz se quebrava e sua alma se partia. Ele parecia tão frágil e indefeso nesses momentos. Que não duravam. Ele não deixava que durassem.

"Desculpe-me se sou fraco." El Cid logo se recuperava e ajeitava os ombros, erguia-se e se punha fazer o que sempre fazia.

Todos os dias ele despia a armadura do cavaleiro de sagitário e lhe dava banho, vestia-o, lavava os cabelos naturalmente bagunçados uma vez a cada dois dias, arrumava tudo e ia embora. Era como uma espécie de ritual. Por mais que a alma de Sísifo não estivesse mais lá, o corpo do cavaleiro continuava vivo e aquilo dava agonia e alívio a El Cid.

"Sei que gosta de essência de alecrim, então vamos colocar um pouco desses ramos sobre seus travesseiros." Depositava ramos frescos que colhera quase de madrugada e perfumava o ambiente. Outras vezes eram jasmins, outras vezes ainda era melissa. Havia sempre um cheiro de esperança e de amor naquele quarto.

A esperança do amor potente e inquebrantável deles dois. O cavaleiro tentava manter tudo como era antes porque se recusava a desistir do que sentia. Sonhava que ainda poderiam ter uma vida juntos, que poderiam envelhecer juntos e ser felizes só mais um dia.

Só um dia a mais.

 **To get a dream of life again**

 **A little vision of the start and the end**

 **But all the choirs in my head sang ''no''**

 **Ter um sonho de vida de novo**

 **Uma pequena visão do começo e do final**

 **Mas todos os corais em minha cabeça cantavam "não"**

Algumas vezes, quando sentia saudade insuportável, El Cid tocava os lábios de Sísifo com os seus, levemente, apenas para sentir a frieza do que antes era quente e para se lembrar do gosto do namorado, como se pudesse esquecer...

Abraçava-o com carinho e conversava por mais um tempo. Queria que ele respondesse. Algum dia, quem sabe, poderiam falar novamente sobre todas as lutas e treinos. Não era apenas sobre aquilo que ele queria falar.

Queria comentar sobre a primavera, sobre flores, sobre a água que escorria quando as geleiras derretiam, sobre brotos, frutas frescas e relva assobiando no vento do outono.

Queria falar sobre a neve em flocos que ficavam multicoloridos à luz do sol frágil do inverno, queria segurar os alvos para Sísifo atirar suas flechas, queria fazer atividades loucas que o sagitariano inventava, queria correr pelas pradarias ouvindo as gargalhadas de seu namorado.

Sentia falta de ter esses momentos pois não era para todos que El Cid demonstrava esse lado tão mais acessível, por vezes gentil. Era geralmente irascível, difícil de lidar, calado e sério, mortalmente sério.

Sério em tudo, até em sua dedicação e amor pelo único homem que deixara ver seu coração.

"Nem que eu precise destruir tudo. Vou ver seu sorriso e sentir seu cosmo novamente. O poder que emana dos deuses não será o bastante para me deter." O jovem e ao mesmo tempo tão velho capricorniano reafirmava sua determinação. "Eu quero, e vou ter, seus beijos de volta." Murmurava nos ouvidos do corpo inerte.

 **But I needed one more touch**

 **Another taste of heavenly rush**

 **And I believe, I believe it so**

 **Mas eu precisava apenas de mais um toque**

 **Outro sabor de ímpeto divino**

 **E eu acredito, acredito tanto**

Na intimidade do quarto do sagitariano, ninguém imaginaria que El Cid ficasse lendo alguns livros que pegara emprestado de Dégel de Aquário, por horas a fio, com uma paciência impressionante. O silêncio pesado apenas tornando a voz forte, que lia poesias ou pequenos contos, apenas mais significativa.

Não era importante que ninguém soubesse. El Cid tinha certeza que havia alguma chama, que ainda havia alguém lá para ele. Por mais que as circunstâncias dissessem o contrário.

Ele não iria desistir, bem como Sísifo jamais desistira de conquistá-lo alguns anos antes. El Cid sorria ao se lembrar do quanto eram desajeitados, de como quase atirara Sísifo longe ao sentir os lábios dele sobre os seus após uma sessão de luta romana, de como ficara enlouquecido com o calor do corpo do sagitariano se esfregando no seu e como se irritara com o riso cheio de intenções nos lábios bem feitos do companheiro.

Mal tinham quatorze anos, milhões de hormônios pulsando em seus corpos de heróis e guerreiros. Não, não fora apenas corporal, não fora um impulso. O primeiro beijo podia ter sido meio acidental, mas o segundo, o terceiro e todos os demais foram intensos.

El Cid aprendeu que podia amar alguém além de sua deusa, que podia admirar e respeitar outro homem como jamais pensara ser possível. Sentia falta física, emocional e espiritual de seu homem.

Não eram apenas corpos que se moldavam um no outro.

O profundo caráter de Sísifo. Sua qualidade de líder, seu jeito atencioso, cuidadoso e gentil.

Um jeito que o capricorniano jamais tivera. A doçura e o carinho do sagitariano para com os mais jovens, para com todos. A alma gigantesca do homem que empunhava o arco e flecha mais poderosos de sua época.

Não que El Cid não soubesse ser gentil, ele apenas era gentil do jeito dele e com quem queria. Ele queria ser gentil com Sísifo...

Havia sempre em El Cid um olhar especial quando o sagitariano estava por perto. Difícil de notar, mas estava por ali.

Já como mestre, o cavaleiro de capricórnio tinha sempre um ensinamento, uma correção de postura, uma exigência, sem muitas palavras, sem tanta...

Delicadeza.

Um admirava o outro.

El Cid admirava o jeito como Sísifo era capaz de tocar suas flechas com leveza, de segurar uma flor com gentileza e, ao mesmo tempo, quando ele disparava seu arco, era um risco dourado e certeiro de força, destruição e poder. A determinação e a lealdade inquestionáveis.

Sísifo admirava o jeito como El Cid era determinado até a exaustão, seus cortes precisos, a espada na alma e a alma na espada. A determinação e a lealdade inquestionáveis.

O capricorniano não era capaz de estender suas mãos com leveza, seu golpe disparava com a força de uma bomba atômica. Ele literalmente poderia abrir céus e terra com sua Excalibur.

Tão diferentes e tão iguais em seu amor.

"Sinto sua falta. Preciso treinar. Preciso ser mais forte, eu vou até o fim do mundo, eu vou dar um jeito. Eu vou buscar você." El Cid se despediu com um beijo na testa de seu querido e se retirou para uma rocha em especial. No meio de um rio que corria sem parar tal como seu amor brotava por todo seu ser.

A excalibur vibrou, zuniu seu poder e destruiu uma montanha mais ao longe. Quase perfeito.

"Eu acredito que vou salvar você." Um mantra repetido sem medo. Uma certeza que se insidiava por sua alma de guerreiro dourado.

El Cid iria buscar Sísifo, custasse o que fosse.

Dia após dia, buscando poder de onde já não tinha, El Cid pensava. Em tudo que Sísifo significava para ele e para Atena. Alguns achavam que o sagitariano era apenas um arqueiro. Engano fatal.

Disparar flechas não era o único poder de Sísifo e poucos sabiam disso.

El Cid sabia que a natureza gentil de Sísifo guardava poderes inacreditáveis. Um exemplo era o quase desconhecido golpe do homem que o capricorniano amava.

O Impulso Luminoso de Quíron podia dizimar muito mais que uma montanha. Só vira Sísifo fazer aquilo uma única e magnífica vez. Queimando seu cosmo, o sagitariano criara um avassalador e gigantesco turbilhão de vento dourado que se transformara em uma colossal tempestade de ventos. Não apenas uma tempestade. Concentrando-se, o cavaleiro de Sagitário conseguira lançar seu golpe por uma extensa área, arrasando tudo. Sísifo depois diria a El Cid que podia centrar o poder todo num único ponto. O capricorniano imaginou que seria uma explosão mortal.

Sísifo apenas rira, desconversando.

El Cid ficara calado, apenas admirando o homem incrível que Sísifo era. Sem mais delongas, o beijara e haviam ficado juntos por um bom tempo, apenas um perto do outro, simplesmente porque se gostavam.

O maior talento de El Cid naquele relacionamento era saber que a alma por vezes delicada de Sísifo, por trás de todos os sorrisos, guardava incomensurável poder.

O maior talento de Sísifo naquele relacionamento era saber que a alma talhada de El Cid, por trás de todas as barreiras, guardava delicadeza.

O que El Cid não diria jamais é que fora justamente o amor por Sísifo que destruíra grande parte das barreiras quase inumanas que ele construíra ao seu redor.

Nem sempre tudo era paz. Algumas vezes discutiam sobre as missões que teriam, não tendo muita certeza do acerto delas. Cabia-lhes obedecer, mas era inerente a dois homens de caráter e alma bondosa que se perguntassem por que faziam o que faziam e, muitas vezes, o que faziam melhor era morte e destruição.

 **Whose side am I on?**

 **Whose side am I?**

 **Whose side am I on?**

 **Whose side am I?**

 **De que lado eu estou?**

 **De que lado estou?**

 **De que lado eu estou?**

 **De que lado estou?**

Quanto mais o tempo fora passando, mais ambos souberam que seus sonhos de vidas pacatas jamais se realizariam. Haviam sofrido juntos ante a realidade que não deixava espaço para hesitação e haviam se decidido a ser felizes de qualquer maneira.

Haviam feito amor apaixonado debaixo de árvores frutíferas esperando que pudessem ter a doçura de maçãs e o frescor das folhas ao vento em suas vidas por apenas mais algumas horas.

Haviam bebido água refrescante do rio caudaloso aonde iam sempre pensando que a paz não iria durar, mas que aproveitariam cada milésimo de segundo dela.

Haviam gemido juntos o prazer que somente um dava ao outro, conhecido os segredos e a alma um do outro. Eram um par e não eram caprichos de deuses que iriam tirar isso de El Cid.

De jeito algum.

A fria, mortal determinação de um homem completamente apaixonado.

A forte e perigosa obsessão por ser o mais letal e poderoso que seu corpo humano aguentasse, até suplantar os deuses e salvar seu amor.

Enfim o dia havia chegado. Ele sabia. El Cid sabia que iria conseguir. Sentia a energia incrível de seus poderes lapidados ao máximo correndo por cada célula, seu magnífico cosmo chamando por Sísifo.

Caminhou com decisão até o território tão conhecido e novamente, com calma, despiu seu amor, deu-lhe banho, arrumou seus cabelos e leu um pouco para ele.

O quarto tão quieto quanto poderia ser. A alma gloriosa do cavaleiro de capricórnio numa única direção, vibrando na febril necessidade de vencer.

Seu amor era a coisa mais forte do mundo, seu amor estava no coração de Sísifo. Sísifo estava em seu coração, seu coração era sua espada. Sua espada era seu coração. Sísifo era sua espada, sua alma e seu coração.

"Estou indo buscar você." A voz blindada de emoções. O olhar oculto pelo elmo, a presença da deusa que ambos haviam jurado proteger.

 **And the fever began to spread**

 **From my heart down to my legs**

 **But the room was so quiet, oh**

 **E a febre começa a se alastrar**

 **Do meu coração até minhas pernas**

 **Mas o quarto era tão silencioso**

"Vá. Traga-o de volta." A voz de Atena impregnada de confiança e amor.

"Eu vou voltar, com ele. Ele vai voltar, comigo." El Cid partiu com a capa branca tremulando ao vento, numa marcha silenciosa e bem distante de ser despropositada. Manteve seus leais aprendizes longe. Não era missão para eles, ainda não.

Seus pupilos. Tinha tanto orgulho de todos eles, tinha temor por todos eles.

Há muito que percebera os olhares de Lacaille para Tsubaki. Tão jovens. Ora, no que pensava? Também era jovem daquele jeito quando se enamorara de Sísifo. Será que estaria lá para ajudar ambos? Não sabia.

Talvez Sísifo pudesse estar. Não tinha muita esperança de que sobreviveria àquela missão. Um sorriso discreto enquanto ninguém podia ver seu rosto. Talvez pudesse apenas se despedir de seu namorado. Já seria algo.

O vento enroscou-se na capa branca do cavaleiro e ele sentiu o cheiro das frutas dependuradas despreocupadamente em algumas árvores. Parecia tão calmo. Seria loucura sua querer um pouco mais de tempo com Sísifo? Não podia pensar naquilo ou não estaria pronto a fazer qualquer sacrifício por ele...

Não podia perder o foco, não podia enlouquecer de saudade, tinha apenas que ir até lá e trazer o Cavaleiro de Ouro de Sagitário de volta.

Um homem com uma missão impossível. Uma das poucas vezes em que El Cid gargalhou, sozinho no meio de uma pradaria. Nada era impossível se fosse por Sísifo.

 **And although I wasn't losing my mind**

 **It was a chorus so sublime**

 **But the room is too quiet**

 **E apesar de eu não estar enlouquecendo**

 **Era um refrão tão sublime**

 **Mas o quarto está tão silencioso**

O caminho até seu amado fora longo, desesperador. Uma luta sangrenta, uma dor indizível. A amputação de seu braço o obrigando a se concentrar ainda mais. Todos os seus poderes, toda a sua força. Uma jornada ao inferno, uma jornada de esperança.

Tenma e sua teimosia abençoada!. Talvez devesse dizer a ele que seria um grande cavaleiro. Bem, ele era um grande cavaleiro já que o estava ajudando a tirar Sísifo daquele sono cruel em que via repetidas vezes a cena que, El Cid sabia, havia ficado na memória do sagitariano como se fosse uma mácula.

A ocasião em que fora buscar Atena renascida no corpo de Sasha. O futuro de paz que roubara daquela criança para que ela se tornasse, uma vez mais, a deusa da guerra, a combatente de tempos imemoriais.

Precisavam acordá-lo!

No entanto, apenas Atena seria capaz e, El Cid respirou aliviado ao vê-la, etérea e forte, vindo salvar seu cavaleiro.

El Cid estava tão cansado. Combalido pela perda de sangue e pela força que precisava fazer para não desistir. Muita dor. Mas não.

Nenhuma dor era pior que não ter Sísifo ao seu lado.

Precisava acreditar!

 **I was looking for a breath of life**

 **A little touch of heavenly light**

 **But all the choirs in my head sang no**

 **Eu procurava por um sopro de vida**

 **Um toque de luz divina**

 **Mas todos os corais em minha cabeça cantavam "não"**

Finalmente Sagitário é salvo e El Cid pode ao menos falar com ele um pouco. Mas a luta não estava ganha. Os deuses não iriam desistir. Não havia como mata-los, que se soubesse. Mas El Cid não ia desistir.

Mais sangue, mais cosmo, mais amor. Amor pela deusa e por Sísifo.

Uma última vez, apenas mais uma vez.

A poderosa Excalibur.

A flecha de sagitário.

Os dois corações mais juntos que nunca.

Um disparo.

Um só coração.

El Cid. O cavaleiro capaz de matar deuses.

Sísifo de Sagitário. O cavaleiro capaz de fazer El Cid matar deuses.

"Adeus, Sísifo. Cuide de tudo por mim." El Cid não sobreviveria. Mas, para ele, a missão de um cavaleiro era morrer pelo futuro. Do seu ponto de vista, fizera exatamente isso. Seu cosmo forte se espalhando e um tanto dele indo direto para Sísifo.

O sagitariano pregou um sorriso qualquer no rosto. Tinha uma guerra para lutar. Sabia que as almas dos cavaleiros iam e vinham. Iria voltar. Iriam voltar.

"Eu te amo tanto..." Um sussurro. Um último olhar e Sísifo se preparou para tudo que viria. "Obrigado." Depois choraria. No momento, tudo que queria era honrar o extremo sacrifício do homem que amava.

"Você está bem, Sísifo?" A voz melodiosa e cheia de amor de Atena.

"Vamos vencer." Sorriu com os olhos cheios de lágrimas que não iria derramar. El Cid o fizera forte. O amor deles era forte. Simplesmente foi para seu templo preparar suas flechas. Num vaso, as últimas flores que El Cid lhe trouxera. Ele sabia. Não ouvira quase nada, estava em sono profundo, mas sabia. De algum modo sabia. Sentiu o cheiro do alecrim em cima dos seus travesseiros.

Caiu de joelhos e, finalmente, chorou.

 **It's a harder way**

 **And it's come to claim her**

 **And I've always said**

 **We should be together**

 **I can see below**

 **'Cause there's something in here**

 **And if you are gone**

 **I will not belong here, belong here, belong here**

 **É um jeito mais dificil**

 **E isso veio para clamá-la**

 **Como eu sempre digo**

 **Nos deveríamos estar juntos**

 **Posso ver em baixo**

 **Que tem alguma coisa aqui**

 **E se você for embora**

 **Eu não irei mais pertencer a esse lugar**


End file.
